


Corridor Meetings

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loras and Renly have a brief but exciting meeting on their way to their respective roles as knight and lord. Written for a friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corridor Meetings

 Renly was never one for being completely on time—especially when it came to Small Council meetings. The thought of having to sit for hours on end in a room with scheming men and droll political conversation was enough to make Renly want to pull his hair out and take up grinding his teeth like his brother. But then the council would be filled with far too many teeth shavings from the Baratheon brothers combined, and Renly suspected that Stannis would resent him further for it—as if he was making a mockery of him by grinding his teeth, when in all actuality, he was sympathising with him… for once.

 The prospect of going to the morning meeting was met with even more resistance than usual, due in part to the fact that _Loras_ was in King’s Landing. There had been a tournament going on, and although Renly had seen the Tyrell throughout the course of the week, he hadn’t had time to speak with him in a more intimate manner. There were far too many men and women around, listening in as one of the most famous knights spoke with his lord and old friend, trying to find out what the young men were conversing about. Any trips to Loras’ tent out in the camp was also strictly off-limits, people walking by at all hours of the day, able to step into the tent with little to no warning should they wish to speak to the famed Knight of Flowers.

 They’d of course broken their ‘no tent visit’ rule on a number of occasions, but they hadn’t even found the time in the last week to go against their little code and act like foolish, love-struck boys. Which they were, in many respects, but Renly liked to think they were above that. Renly just missed Loras in all respects, and was frustrated by the fact that he had to go to a meeting just as the competitions were over, and his victorious knight would be leaving King’s Landing to return to Highgarden.

 Eventually, however, Renly found it in himself to stand from his desk and leave his room, footsteps loud in the deserted corridor as he trudged down to the Small Council room. Playing with a silver ring around his finger, he twirled the jewelry about, trying to find it in himself to work up the enthusiasm for making lord Varys roll his eyes all the way up and into his skull, when he heard footsteps coming up the opposite way.

 Turning a corner, Renly found himself immediately smiling, hands clenching automatically as he pulled himself back from dragging the man before him into his arms. Loras was walking up the same corridor, head bowed and fingers pulling at a braided leather strap in his hands, his gate long and strong as he smiled to himself. Looking up just in time, the small smile broke out into a full grin, and he slowed, stopping in front of Renly. The sunlight from outside streamed through the open windows, making his hair glow with a golden halo, face bright and eyes alight.

 “Look who it is…” Loras’ voice was soft but strong—masculine with a hint of femininity behind every syllable, a nod to his higher upbringing. A soft voice was a kind voice and hid true intentions; or so the Tyrells believed. Whether or not Renly believed it did not stop the fact that it warmed him whenever he heard Loras speak, and he let his voice wash over him, reaching out to briefly rub his lover’s shoulder.

 “Look who it is, indeed,” he replied, fingers dropping to grasp his elbow in a friendly clasp. “Where were you headed?”

 Loras rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder before reaching up to tug Renly closer by the front of his vest. “I was coming to see you,” he mumbled as they stood a hairs-breadth away. The close proximity in the hallway was dangerous—anyone could walk by and see—but Renly had been craving his lover’s touch, and pushed away all trepidation in favour of basking in Loras’ presence. Their eyes locked, and Renly moved in to kiss him slow and sweet. Immediately Loras’ lips parted, and Renly caught his bottom lip, nibbling gently before pulling away slightly. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he closed the distance between them, and smiled as Loras reached up to tug at a black lock. “I’ve missed you terribly all week.”

 “You’ve been too busy to miss me.”

 Loras smiled. “True… I missed you when I had the _time_ to miss you.”

  “When do you leave?” Renly hoped that Loras was not leaving until the morning and they’d be able to share a bed that night, but Loras’ words broke that fantasy.

 “Soon—the early afternoon, preferably. They’re just packing the last of the gear and we should be ready to go as soon as I’m ready,” he said, curling a lock around his finger, hazel eyes drawn to the motion before flicking back to Renly’s. “I was hoping I’d get to spend at least a few moments with you before I leave.”

 Renly sighed and let out a small groan, gently knocking his forehead against Loras’. The hallway was still silent, and therefore he stayed close. “I have a Small Council meeting to attend—I was just leaving to go to it, actually. It won’t be done for some time, and I fear when I am complete you’ll have had to leave…”

 Loras pouted then, and Renly gave into temptation and kissed him again. This one was longer than the last, Loras cupping Renly’s cheek as he tilted his head to deepen it. Opening his mouth, he let Loras slide his tongue in, exploring with practiced ease as he pet his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Can you not skip it?” Loras asked once they had broken apart, lips shining slightly in the sunlight.

 “I wish I could…” he said just as Loras began to move them so Renly was forced to rest against the cool stone wall behind him. Loras hovered in front of him, blocking the light from the windows, face cast in shadows and eyes bright with excitement. The notion of being caught in such a position was exciting the two of them, and Renly returned Loras’ smirk, an eyebrow quirked. “I just said I have a meeting to go to.”

 “You can be a little late, can you not? You always are, anyways. I’m sure Lord Arryn won’t mind…” Loras rested his arm against the wall beside Renly’s head, the other cupping the side of his neck, mischief in his gaze. “I haven’t seen you all week, Renly… just give me a few minutes of your time?”

 Renly could never deny Loras anything, and let himself be wrapped up in his knight’s embrace, lips once again parting as Loras kissed him, strong hands grasping his little rose’s back as they pressed as close together as they could. Loras tasted of mint leaves and honey, and he found himself letting out a soft moan as their tongues rubbed and lips brushed. The embrace became more heated as time went on, Loras pressing harder and Renly responding to it. They broke apart for a moment, both breathing heavy and lips tender, and their eyes locked, lust evident, mixed in with excitement and mischief. “Someone could find us like this,” Renly finally said, grinning despite himself. Loras agreed with a hum and a lazy smile before moving in again, this time tangling his fingers in Renly’s hair, tilting his head back slightly to take command. It was all more frantic, the two having worked themselves into a frenzied state the last week from the lack of time together. It seemed now that they finally found some time—even if it was in a hallway—the gates had been opened, and nothing else mattered but each other.

 Renly wanted every part of Loras in that moment; the little sounds he was making in the back of his throat; the touch of his hands, hot and strong, tangled in his hair and grasping his waist; the taste of mint and honey and the smell of leather and rose oil; it all served to make Renly’s knees buckle against the wall, Loras weight keeping him upright. He was responding to the kisses, and felt Loras’ own response against his thigh, a growl coming forth as Loras bit his bottom lip and pulled. Hips bucking forward, he pressed himself against Loras’ groin, hands finding purchase on his arse.

 “You’re going to cause a rather embarrassing accident soon,” Loras mumbled, lips brushing against his own, eyes heavy lidded. “You either take me back to your room and fuck me, or you go to your meeting now.”

  Loras’ voice sent little shivers through his body, and he desperately wanted to grab Loras’ hand and lead him up to his room, forgetting his duties as a lord and as the younger brother of the King. His heat and the brush of their lips was making it hard for Renly to think straight, and he went in for another hard but brief kiss, regretfully replying after they broke. “I have to go to the meeting. I was not present all week due to the tournament, and if I neglect my duties further I guarantee questions will be asked and we cannot afford that… I’m sorry, Loras.”

 Loras’ face fell, but Renly saw understanding behind his downtrodden expression. “Unfortunately, I think I have to agree,” he said, smiling slightly as their frantic nature slowed down. Reaching out, Renly cupped the back of Loras’ head and brought him in for a hug. Stuffing his face in the crook of his neck, he pressed his nose against the smooth skin, curls brushed aside and held firmly in between his fingers. He smelled of leather and roses, a hint of his own personal musk behind it all. Breathing him in, he felt Loras’ lips brush the side of his head, a happy sigh tickling his ear before they were pulling away.

 “When will you be back?” Renly asked, pushing off of the wall as Loras moved to stand further apart from him, lest anyone finally walk by.

 “Shortly, I hope. With your brother’s fondness for holding tournaments and my innate ability to always find my way back in your arms, I do not believe I’ll be gone long.” Once again the little leather strap was in his grasp, and he nodded his head down the corridor before he began walking back down the way he came. Renly followed, their hands occasionally brushing.

 “You’re far too romantic,” Renly mumbled, smiling slightly, warmth creeping up through his palms, making them tingle. Loras usually had that effect on him.

 “You’re the one who continually falls for it,” he replied, stopping at the fork. They’d come to a more populated part of the castle and stayed a respectable distance away. “This is where we part, I suppose.”

 Renly smiled softly, loathing letting Loras leave but knowing he had to. He wasn’t a small child anymore, and therefore could not neglect his duties and demand only leisure in life, no matter how much he wished to. Renly wasn’t the most honour bound nor duty bound man in Westeros, but he was dedicated to his relationship with Loras. And part of that meant letting him leave and not partaking in such luxuries, all in order to keep their relationship a secret and out of harm’s way. It bothered Renly, and sometimes he just wished to tell the rest of the land they could fuck themselves on a hot poker while he rode off with Loras, but whenever those notions took over he remembered who he was and where they were. It would always be a fantasy…

 “I suppose it is…” he said, resisting the urge to touch him one last time as two servants walked by. Instead they stood and stared, Renly soaking in every detail of Loras to cherish and hold on to until the next time they met; the small beauty spot under his left eye; the wave in his hair and the curls near the bottom; the gold flecks in the green of his eyes; and the quirk of his lip and the dimples they left whenever he smiled. Renly took it all in and painted a mental picture, before Loras turned and walked away, shoulders back and head held high as he resumed the role of the Knight of Flowers.

 Renly did not leave until Loras had turned the corner and was out of sight. He arrived at the meeting late, as usual, and sat down beside Littlefinger, ignoring the glare from Varys and the snort by Stannis as he filled his glass with a bit of wine. Wine always made these meetings a little more tolerable.

 Littlefinger leaned in during Maester Pycell’s ramblings half way through, a smirk on his lips as he looked at Renly. Renly simply raised a brow and turned his head ever so slightly to the side, indicating he was listening.

 “You might want to fix your hair, Lord Renly,” he whispered, grinning like a cat. “It looks as if a few strands were caught on the branches of a delicate rose.”


End file.
